This invention relates generally to golf clubs and, in particular, to a golf club commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cmetal woodxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,224 to R. Zeider discloses a metal wood having a shaft attached to a head by a hosel tube. The shaft may be positioned in different orientations with respect to the head by repositioning the hosel tube relative to the head. This repositioning of the hosel tube is accomplished by providing an opening in the head through which the hosel tube passes that is larger than the hosel tube. The hosel tube is titled into a desired position and then welded to the head. Thus, shaft orientation may be adjusted.
The present invention provides a golf club comprised of a head including a hollow body having a top wall, a bottom wall, and a front wall arranged form impacting a golf ball. The head further includes a heel end and a toe end, the head also has a bore disposed in the heel end behind the body front wall extending downwardly from the body top wall toward the body bottom wall. The bore has a longitudinal axis. A hosel is inserted into the bore. The hosel has a passage extending generally lengthwise thereof. The passage is oriented at a predetermined angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the bore. A shaft has a tip end received in the hosel passage. The shaft is disposed at a desired orientation with respect to the head. The hosel is selected from a plurality of hosels with passages disposed at different predetermined angles relative to the longitudinal axis of the bore so that the desired orientation of the shaft with respect to the head may be adjusted.